


误会之下的出轨

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: 在群里和伙伴们胡嗨，提起了小三文学，然后又引发了道德讨论，出轨的话对原配会不会不友好云云……但回归本质还是想搞黄色。胡乱开了通车。私设Sammy和Gabe是情侣，Sammy想结婚，但是Gabriel却举动反常，Sammy以为男友是不愿意，于是夜店买醉，一夜情后却发现原来男友准备向自己求婚。这个梗是很多肉文里都出现过的梗，有点烂大街了，哈哈，就是即兴嗨一把，见谅见谅。
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	误会之下的出轨

Sam觉得最近的Gabriel很不对劲，行踪神神秘秘的，问他也不说，连两个人聚在一起吃饭的次数都大大缩短了，他不禁为此事浮想联翩，难道是上次提起结婚的事，令Gabriel打起了退堂鼓？  
Sam委屈的皱眉，他体贴的主动提起结婚，结果却换来对方的疏远，这种事他不能接受，但又能如何呢？他总不能还像个中学生一样被欺负了之后去找哥哥哭诉吧？  
Sam难过的将一杯又一杯酒吞下，被酒精麻痹的心神使他没有注意周围人虎视眈眈的蠢蠢欲动。  
时针一点点的向深夜指去，Sam甚至都不知身边坐的是谁，没有反抗之心的被对方拉着走进了舞池，那人信心满满的带着Sam随着激烈的电音在人群里随意跳着，他确信自己偷偷给Sam的酒杯里加的那颗药足以让眼前性感的尤物给他一个美好的夜晚。  
他带着Sam停留的位置是一个灯光不是很充足的地方，而且这里人群密集，多的是想要做些什么事情的情侣在抚摸着对方。  
男人也将一双手从Sam的衣服底下伸了进去，从上面丰满结实的胸膛抚摸到大腿，那翘臀简直让他挪不开手。  
时下对双性人特别友好，没有任何歧视，男人欣喜的发现自己今晚的猎物也是罕见的双性人，深深插入那口紧窄的逼里的时候，那里羞涩的吸着男人的手指，紧致程度可以判断Sam并非常来夜店约炮的饥渴双性，男人再多插几下，被酒精和迷奸药控制的Sam靠在男人怀里，轻轻的哼着，一边呻吟一边在男人的胸膛上蹭着。男人被引诱得立刻解开自己的裤子拉链，释放出早就坚硬的鸡巴。  
周围有两个人注意到了他们，正确说Sam实在太过醒目，他被男人架起了一条腿，从正面深深的操着骚逼，几个交合间，那几个人看见了Sam不同寻常的女穴。  
他们不约而同的围着这里，在征得了男人的同意后，两双大手在Sam身上流连着，将那身本来就半解的衣服几乎全部脱下，男人在操着Sam骚逼的同时，还用手去拓展着Sam的菊穴，Sam因为长期与Gabriel的交往，早就习惯每天清洗那里，所以几乎没有异物，男人发现后穴很快就敞开了自己想要吃鸡巴后，便拔出了自己，将Sam翻了个身，让他露出一对坚挺的大奶子面对着几个男人，自己从后面操进了菊穴里。  
两个男人抬起了Sam两条修长的腿，将腿掰开，用手指捅进骚逼里，因为大腿分的极开导致分开了一条缝隙，两片阴唇无法合拢，羞答答的展示出艳红的阴蒂。男人一人一边吸吮着Sam的奶子，又多来了个男人，他用力的掐了一下那颗娇嫩的阴蒂，Sam想大声尖叫，但全身没有力气，只有脑海里激动的炸出如同烟花一样的高潮，又一根鸡巴深深的操进了骚逼里，这根的长度极其吓人，一口气便操进了子宫口，龟头在宫口处试探着戳弄好多下后，渐渐的把宫口操出一个小口，然后便蛮横的闯进去。  
一前一后占据了两处穴口的男人快速的抽插起来，一下一下猛烈撞击着Sam，交合处发出黏腻的水声。  
几个男人都性致高昂的将精液一个一个的射进Sam的子宫里，将小腹那里填的满满的，最后，最初给Sam下药的男人，勉强给他穿好衣服，带着他离开了这里……  
Sam是被身上的重物压的喘不过气，活生生压醒来的。  
还没有睁开眼睛，就感觉到一句高大的身体压在自己身上，他一边呻吟着问：“Gabe？”一边去推对方，稍微扭了一下身子，感受到对方的鸡巴还停留在自己体内，腹部那里鼓胀着，好像被精液填满了，还被鸡巴结结实实的堵着，无法排出。  
天还蒙蒙亮，宿醉使Sam头脑不清醒的想不起来究竟发生了什么事，他伸出一只手摸索着想要开灯，但陌生的床头柜处怎么也找不到开关，终于，身上的男人挪动了一下，那根鸡巴随着男人的起身“啵”的一声被拔出逼口，男人将灯打开。  
眼前嘴角处还残留着干涸的白色精液的美丽男子，在看清了自己的样貌后，一脸惊慌的坐了起来。  
男人满意的笑了……  
当Sam在男人无处不在的注视下，只能镇定下来将衣服穿上，连澡就没敢去洗，飞快的离开了这个旅店，在路上，给自己下了无数个暗示告诉自己昨天晚上就是个错误，再也不要放任自己一个人去夜店喝酒，然后手机上恰好男友来电将他的思绪拉回现实。  
来到约定的地点，这是一个已经废弃的旧楼，但Sam记得这是他和爱人初遇的地方，而现在，他的Gabriel正在不远处，手捧着一束火红的玫瑰。  
“Sammy，我在我们最初相遇的地方，我想向你求婚。正如你前段时间告诉我的，我们结婚后，并不会使感情变淡，你甚至愿意为我生子，这令我感动到这些天都无法平静下来，当我回过神的时候，发现这些天冷淡了你，原谅我好吗？以及……嫁给我，好吗？”  
虽然大多数已经干涸，但还是有些许的精液从被操了半夜的骚穴里缓缓流下，Sam身形不稳的努力将自己站定，双腿不为人知的紧紧夹着，他后悔又感动的说道：“好，我愿意。”


End file.
